The Times
by ZachAttack11
Summary: Alex loves Five Nights at Freddy's. He was one of the many people in the fandom, but when he gets strangely transported to that time, How will he survive the night?
1. Prologue

**Yes another story! I couldn't help it. But this is fun to write. I can't believe how much I'm growing. I didn't expect so much on my first story. This is one of the AUs I'm doing. I think two more main ones after this. Then just random stories. Expect a little crossovers with The Music Lover, I wanted to do that so bad. So I did. So expect Thomas! Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does. I wish I did though. And I don't own any of the brands, car names, or all that stuff. Anyway on with the story! (Edit: I fixed these chapters, because I have been getting lots of requests to do so. So here.)**

"Where's Chica! Bonnie, where is she!" I laughed at my own joke. I finally got this game after watching countless videos about it on Youtube. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was better than 1, so I got it first.

"There you are." I exclaimed after seeing her in the vent camera. "Oh yeah Fo- MY FLASHLIGHT IS DEAD!" I screamed at the screen.

"Please Foxy, don't kill me. It's almost six A.M." Foxy then leaped up at the screen, screeching. I threw my headphones off at the sound.

"Dang it Foxy!" My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said into it when I picked it up. "Alex it's Brad. I need you to pick me up."

"Why? Can't you do it on your own?"

"No my car is at the mechanics."

"Uhg... Fine I'll meet you there. Where are you?" He told me the address. I gulped. "Dude, I know you hate going around that bend, but just come get me. You'll be fine."

"Ok..."

"Great see you there!" Then he hung up.

I grabbed my keys, phone, wallet, and my jacket. I did it as quickly as I could to get the drive over with.

I got in my truck and drove off to get my friend. I turned on the music to calm my nerves, but it didn't work. When I almost got to the bend I thought of it.

On the right of it was a mountain. On the left was a cliff with the sea at the bottom. I always felt nervous going around it. I got to the bend and was nervous as hell.

There was a SUV on the other side of the road. I saw something hop in front of it. The car swerved to not hit the rabbit, right into my lane.

I swerved to miss the car and just went through the barrier.

I screamed as I fell. The truck plummeting to the sea bellow.

There was a blinding light and I closed my eyes to avoid it, still screaming. Everything felt different. I opened my eyes again to see my truck was gone. I screamed even harder not knowing what was going on.

I hit the water in a cannonball form. I quickly swam up. I was greeted by the morning sun. But it wasn't morning, it was afternoon. That didn't matter now though. I had to get to shore.

I swam as fast as I could toward shore.

 **December 3, 1987**

"Where is all the apartments?"

I managed to get back to town. And when I went to my apartment block nothing was there.

"What do mean all the apartments are? Were building one here in January." The man said. I stared blankly at him.

"It is January." I replied a little shakily. "Sonny, Its December, 1987."

My mouth hung open in shock. I hoped this was some kind of sick joke. I needed to call someone.

"Where's the nearest restaurant?" I asked. "Well sonny, I'd say it is " He pointed around the corner. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." He said. I stared at him in shock. "Yeah, your a lucky boy aren't yeh? Well I'll leave you to it." He waved goodbye and walked off.

I wanted him to stay but decided not to. I immediately walked towards "Freddy Fazbears Pizza" yeah right. It was a video game. I looked for some kind of sign.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life." I whispered. I was reading a sign in front of a building. I looked at flier on the wall.

"Help Wanted, Freddy Fazbears Pizza is looking for a nightwatchman." I knew what I was going to do. I walked in.

I was greeted by a smell of pizza. I was thankful all my clothes I am wearing are dry. I walked more in wanting to see the stage.

Sure enough the gang was there. The toys though. "So FNAF 2" I thought.

I took a seat and watched the show. About midway in the show Toy Bonnie looked straight at me.

I shivered. He kept staring at me then waved at me. I was surprised. I uneasily waved back. He smiled and went back to his performance.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to find a man wearing camouflaged hat with sunglasses on top.

"Sir, are you accompanied by a child, if not I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I actually wanted to fill in for the night guard." The man smiled then. "Come with me." He gestured me to follow him.

I did.

I looked back at the stage to find Toy Bonnie looking at me again. The man began walking and I followed him. "What's your name?" The man asked.

"Alex." I replied.

"Thomas." He stopped and stuck his hand out. I shook it. We began walking again making our way down the halls. He went into the parts and service room.

Confused I studied the sign.

"Manager's Office" it read. I walked inside. Inside there was a man sitting on a desk sorting out papers.

"Mr. Fazbear, Alex. Alex, Mr. Fazbear." Thomas said. "Nice to meet you Alex, take a seat." I sat down. He shooed Thomas away and asked. "Why do think I would hire you for the night watchman, hmm?"

I went on rambling about the things I could do and how I would be a good night watch. "Welcome to the family." He said sticking his hand out. I shook it surprised that I got it so easily.

"Now can you show me your ID?" He asked. I started getting my wallet out when I realized something. If I somehow actually got transported in the Freddy's universe and it was 1987. My ID said 2015.

"Can I ask you something first?" I said putting my wallet back. "Of course" I decided to tell him the truth. It was the best choice. "Do you believe time travel will happen one day?" I asked.

He blinked, confused. "I don't see why that question is relevant, but I think scientists would be able to invent it one day." He said. I sighed, relived. I pulled out my wallet and gave him my ID.

He gasped. "Are you really from the future?" He asked. "More like alternant Universe." He looked at me confused. I then explained my story of how I got here and told him about Five Nights at Freddy's story and what it was.

"I find this hard to believe." He said when I finished. "Ok..." I said. Then I had an idea. "Time to blow this popsicle stand." I said.

I pulled out my phone. "Sadly it doesn't wo-" The phone then turned on. Me and him gasped.

I quickly tested it showing him everything I could. I explained that is was like a mini computer.

He seemed to believe me now. "If it wasn't for that, that what is it called again?"

"An iPhone"

"Ok if it wasn't for that phone I wouldn't have believed yah." I shrugged. "You got the job." I looked at him excited.

After that he gave me the uniform and taught me how to do everything in the office I'll be working in. "Well that's everything." He said.

But I had one questions I really wanted to ask. "What about the animatronics?"

"Their fine. They wander around but they don't kill you."

"Ok." I said. I still couldn't help but to worry.

"Talk to Thomas, he'll show you around and help you get along with the other employees."

"Ok" I said. I went over to Thomas who was watching over a party.

"Hey Thomas!" He spun around to meet him. "What?" "Mr. Fazbear said you'll show me a tour and meet the other employees."

"Oh...yeah. Dude that was a crazy story you told Mr. Fazbear."

"He told you?"

"Yep." I sighed. "But anyway about that tour, we'll start now." He said.

I nodded. The building was different from the game layout.

There wasn't a Prize Corner instead it was Coloring Corner. There was no Parts and Service room, instead there was backroom behind the stage. The bathrooms were moved to next the stage. It was pretty different but I'll get used to it.

We walked in one of the party rooms to see the whole gang sitting down and talking.

Thomas seemed unfazed but I sure was.

He punched my arm lightly and knocked me back in reality. He and I walked over, Thomas then said "Hey guys! This is the new night guard, Alex." They all looked over and said, "Hi Alex!" And went back to talking to one another.

I noticed a few things. One being that the older animatronics were repaired and moving just fine.

Two was that Mangle was fully repaired and not, mangled.

Thomas then left with me scrambling after him. He then showed me my now coworkers.

One stood out. We walked over to a guy chatting to one of the parents.

"Hey Jerry!"

"Don't call me that" he spun around to find Thomas and me.

"Who's this?" He asked. "I'm Alex I'm the new night guard."

"I'm Jeremy." He said sticking his hand out. I shook it not believing that I was with Jeremy from FNAF 2. After that Thomas said goodbye and wished me luck on the night.

I went out and got an apartment.

I had plenty of money since it was 1987. Everything was way cheaper.

I got 80's clothes to blend in. My new apartment was quite small but I would get used to it.

I thought over the day. Somehow being transported into the Freddy's universe seemed tiring so I set my alarm and went asleep, hopefully ready for the night.

 **I know this might be like The Unexpected Surprise story but it's so different at the same time. I had fun writing this. The story went a little fast but I liked how it turned out. Also for any of you wondering Thomas is the same person in The Music Lover but from a alternant universe which is the world of The Times! Get ready for the next chapter!**


	2. The First Night

**Sorry I haven't been getting uploads up lately. I have been getting problems with my computer. So enjoy this chapter of The Times. Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters and I don't own any of the songs or brands in this story.**

I shivered. "I should've brought more than a jacket." I thought. I was walking down the street to Freddy Fazbears pizza.

I checked my watch, 11:47. I would get there early. I looked back up to see the pizzeria in view. "Are the animatronics going to hunt me down?" I said to myself.

I sighed. I'm seventeen and I'm fearing for my life. That is not normal. But wouldn't you be scared if suddenly you took the job of an fictional horror game?

I got my keys out. The pizzeria was close now. Mr. Fazbear said that the move around but won't kill me. Should I trust him?

I put the keys in the door to unlock it. I opened the door and walked inside. I locked the door behind me.

I started walking to the office. I glanced at the stage to see the animatronics gone.

I froze.

I thought of leaving but pushed it aside. I started walking to the office again, a little faster.

When I reached the office I sat down and went through the cameras. I found them in one of the party rooms doing something. Toy Bonnie noticed the camera was on. He smiled.

I felt goosebumps all across my body.

The rabbit started walking out of the room to my office. I put down the camera and searched for the Freddy mask. I couldn't find it anywhere. I looked at the hallway. I couldn't see anything down it so I grabbed my flashlight and pointed it to the dark hallway.

I saw Toy Bonnie walking towards me. I dropped the flashlight. I was frozen. The flashlight rolled in a circle and stopped pointed at the hallway.

Toy Bonnie was almost here.

"Why does everybody react that way?" Toy Bonnie walked in with a smile on his muzzle.

I could move again but I didn't try to move away. I was very confused.

I stared at him. He was slightly taller than me, by an inch or so.

"I'm impressed. Everybody runs at this point." He sat on the desk looking at me.

"Should I?" I said. I was surprised how I sounded. He laughed.

"I don't really think so." Relieved, I sat back down. He looked at me confused.

I went back to the cameras trying to keep my cool. He could easily rip me apart, he was an animatronic. Plus them being in a horror game where they kill you doesn't help at all. "What's your name again? Adam, Alle-"

"Alex"

"Oh yeah"

I put the camera down. Sure enough he was still sitting on my desk. I went back to the cameras. "So Alex, why didn't you run?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't think you'll kill me I guess."

"Why does everybody think that?"

"Well you guys look creepy in the dark and being robotic doesn't help." I said. I put the camera down. His ears were drooping and he was looking down sadly. "Hey don't go around kicking yourself, it's not your fault your like that." He snickered. He looked back at me. He was smiling again. I went back to the cameras.

"You're nice." I froze. A million thoughts went through my head. "Why did you say that?" I asked. I noted that Toy Bonnie was slightly childish.

"Well when I scared you, you didn't run instead your helping me." The bunny replied. I smiled. "What's that?" He asked. I put the camera down. He was pointing at my phone. I picked it up.

I was confused why he didn't know what it was. But I remembered it was 1987. "It's a iPhone." I replied. "It's different from the other phones." He said. "What can it do besides calling." I smiled. "Do you like music?" I asked. "Of course! I do play it." He exclaimed. I smiled even more and went to Itunes.

* * *

"Hey guys, where's Bon?" Fred asked.

"He went to meet the nightguard." I replied. "Shouldn't he be back by now though?"

TF said. "Yeah..." Music started playing. I got up and went to the door, followed by TC, Fred, and Chica.

I peeked around the doorway to see the office. I saw Bon and the Nightguard there. "Hey, he didn't leave." I said.

"Lets go meet him!" TC squealed. The nightguard immediately pointed his flashlight to me. The guard looked like he saw a ghost.

Bon waved at us. "Hey guys!" He yelled. TC started going to the office, fast.

"Wait TC" I said. She didn't hear me and continued racing down the hall. I ran after her. I looked back at the guard who was clearly terrified.

TC was too fast and got to the office before I could even get close to her. "Hey nightguard!" I heard her say. "He has a name you know." Bon said. I made it to the office with Fred on my heels. "Sorry. What's your name?" TC replied. She stuck her hand out to him.

The nightguard looked at her hand like it was a gun pointed at him. "Alex, my name is Alex, Toy Chica." He replied. The man, Alex, shook her hand hesitantly.

"Just call me TC" She replied. She then pointed at me. "That's Bonnie and that's Fred." Alex nodded. He was shaking. I sighed. Alex then went back to his tablet. "What about the others?"

Alex replied. Chica then walked in with Freddy, Foxy, and TF. Alex looked back up. He recovered quickly. "This is Alex" I said. "Why don't you guys know my name? Thomas told you."

"We don't pay attention to the names because they always run away." TC said. Alex nodded. "What about BB?" He asked. "Who's BB?"

* * *

No balloon boy, awesome. Now I know they won't kill me, I'm relieved. I stood up. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked. They all looked surprised. "really?" someone asked.

"Well we got nothing else to do." TC was jumping up and down in excitement. "What about tag?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Sure, why not." I said. "Ok" TC said. "I'm ok with that." Bonnie said. "I'm in!" Chica said. Freddy nodded. "Sounds fun." Toy Freddy said. "I'll beat you all!" Foxy said. "Sure" Toy Foxy said. "It's settled then." I said. "Who's it first?" "You should!" TC yelled. "Ok, I guess." I said. "Yay!" Toy Bonnie said. "Should we be running?" Bonnie said. "Yes actually" I said.

Everybody ran out then leaving me to go around the desk and chase them.

* * *

"You won't get me!" I yelled behind me. We've have been playing for... for... who knows how long. This was a bit childish but it it's fun. Chica was chasing me. I raced past the stage near the entrance.

The door suddenly opened. I stopped as fast as I could. When I stopped I saw who it was. Mr. Fazbear. "Bonnie what are you doing?" He asked. I was about to explain but Chica rammed into me.

We fell down in a heap. "Guys it's six!" I heard Alex yell. "Oh." Chica said. "Get off of me." I said. Chica got scrambled off of me and I got up. "Sorry Mr. Fazbear." Alex said walking up.

"It's fine! I'm surprised your still here." Mr. Fazbear said. "Is it really that surprising." Alex said. "Yes it is." Chica said. "Ok..." Alex said trailing off. "You better get home." Said Mr. Fazbear. "Oh yeah! See you guys tonight. And tell the others goodbye for me!." Alex waved, then left.

I was sad to see him go but he would be back tonight. "Get in your positions." said Mr. Fazbear. I immediately went to the third party room.

* * *

"Man it's cold." I said. I stepped outside to the December air. A car pulled in the parking lot of the pizzeria. I payed no attention to it.

"Hey Alex!" I looked back at the car to see Jeremy walking towards me. "You stayed the full night?"

"Yeah, the animatronics are cool."

"Really?"

"yeah." Another car pulled up. "Hey guys!" Thomas said getting out of the car. "Hey Thomas."

"Alex you stayed the full night?"

"Why is that so breathtaking?!" I yelled. "Because no one before you did." Jeremy said. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok" I sighed. "See you guys later." "Yeah you too" Thomas and Jeremy said. I walked off. When I got to my apartment I wasted no time getting to bed. I fell asleep immediately.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I did this as fast as I could. The next chapter coming soon.**


	3. The Purple Monster

**I'm doing this so soon to make up with the time my computer was messed up. So let's do this! Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters. I do not own any of the brands or songs in this either.**

I pushed the doors open. "Who's there!" Someone yelled.

I spun over at the direction of the voice to see Mr. Fazbear staring at me. "It's Alex Mr. Fazbear."

"Oh its you Alex."

"What's going on?" I asked. "Nothing... Uhh the animatronics are shut off for the night."

"What!" I yelled "It's nothing just.. just..." He trailed off. "Do your job for tonight. Your getting moved to the dayshift."

"Why?!"

"I can't tell you." I was so mad but I had to listen to my boss. "Fine."

"Good, see you tomorrow for your dayshift."

"Yeah whatever." I walked towards my office. I heard the door open and close. When I got to my office I checked the cameras immediately.

Everyone was in their places. I sighed. "Tonight's going to be boring." I muttered. The office phone started ringing. I picked it up. "Hello Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Nightshift speaking." I was told to say that if someone called. What I heard next was terrifying.

The phone call of night five in the first game.

I hung up. I was hyperventilating. When I finally calmed down I knew something was wrong.

I checked the cameras. I noticed that the backroom one was out. I started hallucinating. I saw It's Me flash across my eyes.

Along with a golden bear. "Golden Freddy" I whispered.

I kept hallucinating the same thing over and over again.

Screams and cries filled the room.

Golden Freddy sat on the ground with lifeless eyes. He got up and tore his head off revealing a purple haired man.

Now I was screaming. It was the Purple Guy. He walked over with a knife in his hand.

Blood was dripping from it. The cries and screams got louder and louder.

I saw five children behind the Purple Guy. Purple Guy came up to me.

I was crying.

He then stabbed me in the chest.

* * *

I woke up crying. I was covered with my tears and sweat.

"It was just a dream." I said. I checked the time.

11:40. I had to go! I stumbled out of bed. I changed into my uniform, grabbed my jacket and ran out.

When I got to the pizzeria it was 11:58.

"Phew! made it!" I said. I walked to the office. I looked over at the stage. They were still there. I just shrugged and kept walking. Their eyes were wild, going everywhere.

I made it to the office when the twelve bells where going off. I sat down waiting for the animatronics.

They didn't come.

I checked the cameras. The toys were still on stage.

When they saw the camera on though they moved their eyes wildly again. I switched to the third party room where the older animatronics should be. They were in their positions also. Their eyes went wild as well when the saw the camera.

I turned the camera off. I was confused. I checked another couple of times only to have the same thing happen. Bored I went to play games on my phone. When I started playing one the office phone started ringing. I jumped a little. I hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?" I didn't bother with the greeting I was supposed to say. "Alex? It's Mr. Fazbear." "What is it?" I asked "Well I'm here to tell you that the animatronics movements are shutoff for the night."

I started panicking. This was just like my dream. "Also your being moved to the dayshift. So just do your job for the night and be ready for the day. Bye." He hung up.

I was freaking out. this was too much like his dream. "Am I still dreaming?" I whispered.

I pinched myself to see. All I got was pain. So I'm not dreaming. I checked the cameras franticly. The Backroom camera was off.

I dropped the tablet. I walked around the room trying to ease my thoughts. I thought back to my dream. Golden Freddy and the Purple Guy. Then it hit me. Five missing children. The Purple Guy. Golden Freddy. "I'm not in here alone." I whispered.

The animatronics tried to warn me. It's too late now though. Then the crying started.

I checked the cameras. The Backroom camera was out and didn't have audio.

I switched to the camera closest to the Backroom. There's no doubt the crying is coming from the backroom. I paced around the room a couple more times until I made up my mind. I'll go check it out. I didn't want to but I was a nightguard and I didn't want innocent children to die.

So I grabbed my flashlight and went out. When I got to the backroom door I was jumping at any sound. I looked at the stage to see the animatronics staring at me with their eyes.

I looked back at the door where the crying was coming from.

I saw five children tied up and gagged. I ran over. The kids cried even more.

I started untying one of the kids who stopped crying when they saw what I was doing. I got him untied. I got his gag off. He threw his arms around me. "Thanks" He said.

He got off me and stood nearby. I did the same process with the others. they all huddled around wiping tears from their eyes.

"I'm going to get you guys out of here." I whispered. "Your not taking them anywhere." I spun around and pointed my flashlight. I saw a purple haired man wearing a golden bear costume.

He pulled out a knife. The five kids got behind me, crying. The purple guy then charged at me. Fortunately I came prepared. I whipped out a baton they had in the office. He didn't see this and when he got close enough I moved to the left and hit his knee. He fell down in pain.

His knife clattering away from him. I pinned him down. I saw the kids cheering me on. "Someone go to the office and call the police." I said to the children.

They all ran out the door, towards the office. I relaxed a little, so I wasn't ready when I was thrown back into the wall.

I got up as fast as I could. Only to have a knife at my throat. "You ended my plans, now I'm going to end you!" He yelled. I was ready for the worst. I am at Freddy's after all.

I closed my eyes tensing up. The door burst open. He got tackled to the ground by two of the kids. I ran up to the purple guy. I grabbed his knife and held it at his throat. "You wouldn't" He said. "No promises. You did try to kill five children." The two kids who saved me went back to the office. I heard sirens in the distance. "You win this time but I'll be back."

He said. The door burst open from police officers streaming in. I got up and made room for the officers. They arrested him and called the parents of the kids and Mr. Fazbear.

I was questioned of what happened. I told them that I heard crying and went to check it out and so on. Everybody left after a while leaving me and Mr. Fazbear. "You can go home now Alex, I can take it from here." Mr. Fazbear said.

"I'd rather not." I exclaimed. I looked over at the stage. "Ah, I see." He went over to the stage.

He went over to Toy Bonnie. He opened a panel on his back. He switched something on. He closed it and stood back. Toy Bonnie immediately ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Can't... breath..." He let go of me only for me to be bear hugged again by Fred and TC. I heard Mr. Fazbear chuckle and walk off. Soon enough the older animatronics came running.

Finally I was released and gasping for breath. They all asked me questions and I answered all of them. I was relieved that was all done but I had to tell them the bad news.

"Guys.. I have some bad news." I said sadly. "What is it?" they all said. "I'm being moved to dayshift."

 **This one was short but had a lot in it. I made this right after the other one so its a win win I guess.** **But it was fun to make. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Important Announcement!

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately! My Mom went to the Hospital so I'm caught up in that. Please don't be mad at me! I love posting chapters but I can't right now! I'll post as soon as I can! Also please review my stories I want to see what you people think. I just went to see Jurassic World and it was awesome! I recommend you see it! I'll try to post as soon as I can. Ok? Ok. I'll try to get a pole on one of my stories also. This is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


	5. The First Day

**Bonnie: "Hey guys were here right now. Zach's sleeping right now so we're doing this chapter."**

 **Thomas: "Bonnie leave the humans to do this."**

 **Bonnie: "Shut up red head."**

 **Thomas: "Why did you call me that. I don't have red hair.**

 **Bonnie: "Yeah you do."**

 **Thomas: "How would** **you know?"**

 **Bonnie: "I can see you right now and Zach posted your bio when he was running some errands."**

 **Thomas: "What!? Let me see that!"**

 **Bonnie: "Keep it down. Here."**

 **Thomas: Reads over "Uhg, Why Zach? Wait, why is Jeremy in here and the killer?"**

 **Bonnie: "I don't know also I think the better question is why aren't they here with us."**

 **Purple Guy busts in with a knife.**

 **Alex: "I got this guys!"**

 **Alex tackles Purple Guy and I wake up.**

 **Me: "What's going on!"**

 **Bonnie: "uh oh"**

 **Me: "What are you doing on my computer!"**

 **Bonnie: "Nothing."**

 **Me: "You started the next chapter of The Times! What is this?!" Reads story. "Everyone exploded into confetti,the end. Really Bonnie, really?! And you!" points to Purple Guy "Get out of here! I have control of this whole thing. I could easily kill you in the story but I didn't! So leave!"**

 **Purple Guy leaves and Jeremy comes in.**

 **Jeremy: "Wazzup!"**

 **Fred: "Wazzup!**

 **Me: "Don't start that! and give me my mouse and let me fix this!"**

 **Bonnie: "Note to self, Never and I mean NEVER wake up Zach."**

 **Bon: "Advice taken"**

 **Bonnie: "It wasn't advice it was a note to self Bon!"**

 **Bon: "Oh"**

 **Me: "Can I get to the chapter please?"**

 **All: "Fine"**

 **Me: "Ok lets start this, wait, Alex, you can do the honors."**

 **Alex: "What honor?"**

 **Me: "Disclaimer."**

 **Alex: "Oh, Zach doesn't own Five Night's at Freddy's or any of its characters, He also does not own any of the brand names or songs in this story if they show up."**

 **Me: "That was excellent now lets start this thing! Also thanks for not using my real name guys."**

 **All: "No problem"**

 **Me: "Let's start this!"**

I walk around the room waiting for the birthday party to begin. I was nervous as hell and being extremely tired didn't help.

The gang didn't react well but we spent some of the time leftover talking. I found out their nicknames so that's not a problem now.

I heard a bell ring when the entrance door open. Children and parents flooded in like a typhoon.

Here we go. My job was to watch over the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone. Like they would. I was still worried though, if the Five Missing Children were real and Purple Guy won't the Bite of 87 happen?

I walked up to the parents and did the greeting I was assigned to.

After a while nothing was happening, still. I started counting off the animatronics checking them and getting rabid children off of them.

TF! It popped in my mind like wildfire and I rushed to her stage. Kids were taking her apart like they did in the game. I got them off of her so TF won't get even more dismantled.

She wasn't as bad as she was in the game but it'll get worse. "TF, you ok?" I asked. She peered at me visibly relieved that it wasn't one of the children and me.

"I'm fine." She replied. She was lying, I could tell. "Your not, your foot is over there and they switched up your leg and arm." That was actually what she looked like.

She sighed. Atleast as best she could. Her voice was all rambled up and scratchy but not too bad. "We need to get you to the backroom and get you repaired." I exclaimed.

She nodded sadly. I didn't know how much pain she was in, heck, I didn't even know IF they felt pain.

I tried lifting her but she was too heavy. "I can walk." She said. I didn't believe her but I backed up giving her space. She stood up. That was good atleast. She took one step forward but only met face-first into the floor.

I need help but who? I kept thinking of who I can get. Maybe Thomas or Jeremy? I could get one of the animatronics. Yeah that'll do. "I'm going to get help, ok?" I exclaimed. She nodded so I went out making sure the kids don't dismantle her more. The first one I saw was Chica so I went to her.

"Chica can you help me for a minute?" I asked. She turned around to face me. She looked nervous but I shook it off. She nodded. Satisfied I led her to where TF was. She gasped when she saw TF. Who wouldn't when you see one of your best friends all mangled. She rushed to her side with me following.

"What happened?!" Chica asked. TF paused for a moment then said, "Kids, Alex got here before they could do worse though."

My face turned red but she was telling Chica what happened so it didn't matter. Chica stared at me and smiled. I felt a shiver down my spine. Staring and smiling do not mix.

"I'm sorry for breaking up this reunion, but we need to get her repaired." I exclaimed seriously. Chica nodded. She grabbed her legs and I grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. Chica was doing most of the work but she had robotic strength.

We carried her out the door, almost immediately Bonnie was at our side. "What happened?" He asked. "Kids." I said. He nodded and ran off to the others. We got her to the Backroom and I called the mechanic that the pizzeria had.

"He'll be here in thirty minutes." I exclaimed. Everybody else was already crowded in the small room. Well the now small room. "Will she be ok?" Bon asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." I replied to him. The bunny looked sad but it was explainable.

The animatronics left after a while not wanting to let the children get bored. I turned to leave but I was stopped my TF. "Thanks Alex." I turned around to look at her.

"No problem." I replied. I left after that knowing that things were going down. "Hey mister what happened to Toy Foxy?" I glanced to my left. There was a little kid probably seven or eight.

I kneeled down to his height. He wasn't one of the kids that dismantled TF. The ones who did were younger. I thought for what to say. "She just got sick and she needs to get better." I exclaimed to the boy. I was lying, obviously, but he didn't notice.

"I hope she gets better." The boy said sadly. I ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go to coloring corner and make her a card." I said to the boy giving a smile. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. He nodded and rushed off.

"Not bad." I jumped a little. I stood up to see Thomas. "Think you can do better?" I said walking past him. I walked towards the dining area. He jumped infront of me.

"Come on, that was my first time I saw you do something like that." I gave him a light shove and walked past him but he followed me.

"Did you see that kid's face? He lit up like a fireplace!" I chuckled. "Fireplace? Really?" I said smiling.

He groaned, earning me my victory. "But really, your really good with kids!" He exclaimed. "It was only one." I said.

We walked in from the hallway. "Seriously though!" He said. "Why are you making such a big deal with this? I lied and made a kid happy that they could help with something. That's not a big accomplishment when their seven or eight." I exclaimed.

"It is though!" He exclaimed. He was getting on my nerves. "Your crazy." I said 'seriously'. I walked on stage to get to backstage. I walked inside looking for an extra foot for TF. I heard the door bells going off signaling someone coming in. I found what I was looking for.

I heard screams.

I dropped TF's new foot and rushed out. I saw people looking terrified. I thought it was the Bite of 87 but I saw guy with a gun holding the same kid from last time hostage.

I panicked. He was right below the stage. I was on stage and he wasn't aware I was here.

I could only save this kid.

The man was commanding people around even the animatronics. You had a lot of power when you could easily kill someone.

I had to do something. I was just going to tackle him but that might fire the gun. I came up with a plan.

I backed up a bit and threw myself of the stage. Before I could hit the man I grabbed the gun and trusted it upward. I made contact a second later.

The gun fired hitting a light bulb in the process. Sparks were everywhere.

I hit the ground with the man below me. The kid ran away franticly. I was thrown off suddenly. He pointed the gun at me and fired.

click

He was out of ammo.

The man couldn't do anything when he was tackled on the stage by Chica. I got up quickly, jumping on the stage I ran to the man.

Chica got off of him. As soon as I came. Everything was silent for a minute.

I heard cheering. No-one has cheered for me before. Thomas came up to me. I was stunned. I looked down to the man. He was unconscious. I sighed. Thomas hit my back, hard. But that was just him.

"You saved another life." Thomas said.

 **Boom! You weren't expecting that were you?**

 **Bonnie: "No"**

 **Me: Sighs.**

 **Alex: "Why do you keep making me the hero?"**

 **Me: "I don't know. I just do."**

 **Chica: "Really Zach? Really? you had to make me like that?"**

 **Me: "I did it for a refrence to chapter 3 of The Music Lover."**

 **TF: "And you had to make me mangled?"**

 **Me: "Yes actually. It's part of the story."**

 **TF: "How does that make any sense to the story?"**

 **Me: "You'll see." Laughs demon-like.**

 **Thomas: "That's creepy dude."**

 **Bonnie: "Shut up red-head."**

 **Thomas: "Hey!"**

 **Me: laughs**

 **Thomas: "Why did you make me have red hair Zach!?"**

 **Me: "Because. And why don't you just dye it to something you like?"**

 **Thomas: "I can't!"**

 **Me: "Why?"**

 **Thomas: "I can't leave your house!"**

 **Me: "Oh yeah."**

 **TC: "I guess were doing shipping in this."**

 **Jeremy: "Why am I not mentioned in this? You did make me a bio."**

 **Fred: "You can't get all the attention."**

 **Jeremy: "BUT I WANT TOO!"**

 **Me: "Do I have to get my dog?"**

 **Jeremy: "NO!"**

 **Me: "Clair come here!" claps.**

 **Clair comes through the door.**

 **Jeremy: screams and jumps in Freddy's arms like Scooby doo**

 **Clair: "Woof!" licks me.**

 **Me: "Your a good girl! your a good girl!"**

 **Freddy: "When can we finish this outro?"**

 **Me: "Oh yeah! Thanks guys for not using my real name like always. This is Za-**

 **Bonnie: "BonnieAttack11 si-**

 **Chica: "ChicaAttack11 sig-**

 **Me: "ZACHATTACK11 SIGNING OFF!"**


	6. Show Time

**Finally back! Sorry, its been so long since I last saw my viewers, from my stories. lol. My mom got out of the hospital and fathers day rolled around. For me atleast. I'm doing more things for my stories now! The Music Lover and The Times are now linked up in the same timeline. I am also taking your OCs! If you want one of yours in one of my stories, check my profile. It says everything you need to do. Well with that done lets do disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters. I also don't own any brands or songs if they show up. Lets get on with the story!**

The moment was short lived. The police came and took the crook away. The reasons he did what he did is unknown. I rub my temples in frustration. I came from a Five Nights at Freddy's fan to living moments in the games 'Timeline'. Its not the actual games timeline but its close. The Five Missing Children nearly happened but I prevented it. I sigh.

Everything is confusing. I don't even know how I got here and why did I get moved to the dayshift so quickly? In the game its after six nights. Well, atleast for Jeremy. I sigh. I wonder how the animatronics would react if I told them. I should tell them sometime and just say its a story I heard or something.

"Hey Alex!" I snap back to reality and I look over to the voice. "Hey Bon." They finally told me the rest of their nicknames so I'm not confused. Its about closing time and most of the families are gone. Bon walked over to me and I noticed that he didn't have Bonnie on his side. Bonnie is extremely protective of him so he's always watching him. "Where's Bonnie?" I asked confused.

Before he could answer I was shoved forward. I caught myself in time though. "Sorry mister." I heard a little voice say behind me. I turned around. There was a little boy with reddish hair with sea-blue eyes. "Come on Thomas!" I heard Bonnie say behind the kid. Well the kid was probably Thomas. He smiled up at me. "Hey your the one who said Toy Foxy was sick, I made the card!" I realized it was the child I saw before. He held the card up at me. I took it without complaint. I didn't open it but on the cover it said "Get well soon!" on the cover. I smiled.

"I see you met Alex." I heard Bonnie say. I looked up from the card. Bonnie was walking towards us. "Bonnie!" Thomas squealed. He ran towards Bonnie and was swung around by Bonnie. I smiled even harder. Bonnie wasn't that popular, actually no-one even cared about him. Mr. Fazbear said he was just there because they needed a guitar player so it was nice to see someone likes him.

"I see you met a kid who really likes you Bonnie." Bon said walking infront of me. It still felt unnerving when I was with the animatronics. I mean really, they could easily kill me if they wanted too. I just hope that they don't change their ways from nice and friendly to murderous animatronics who kills the night-guard. I'm the only one here who knows about their game except Mr. Fazbear. Other than him I'm the only one who felt that way.

"Yep!" Bonnie chirped. I never heard that tone from Bonnie before, weird. "Ever since he was five." Bonnie added. "I'm turning nine tomorrow!" Thomas yelled excitedly. I smiled at this kids behavior. "Yes you are." Bonnie said walking off with Thomas. They were gone before I could say anything else.

"Well anyway, Alex I found a new board-game that the pizzeria has and I was going to play it. It's really cool, we need some other people with us though. Atleast two. Well anyway the game works like..." He went on about the game and how to play it. "Wait, what's the name of the game?" I asked when he finished. It sounded very like I knew it before hand but I couldn't put my finger on the name. "Monopoly" Ding! Ding! Ding! You win nothing.

"Know all about it." I said to him. He smiled the best he could. Since he was an animatronic. "Cool! Help me get some other people!" He said excitedly. I love Monopoly but I couldn't play. "Sorry Bon, my shift ended ten minutes ago, I have to leave." The bunny looked immediately sad when I finished. He nodded slowly. I felt bad for making him like this but I do have to leave. I feel like I'm going to pass out from staying up all night and day. "Say bye to the others for me." He nodded and I walked out of the pizzeria.

I shivered at the December air. What day was it? December 5th? Yeah it was wasn't it. I began the walk home thinking what I should do tomorrow. I made it home without any problems. I walked inside my apartment ready to hibernate but I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I gave my phone number to Mr. Fazbear but why would he be calling? I pulled my phone out and nearly dropped it when I saw who it was. It was my best friend, Brad.

I hit the answer button and pulled it to my ear. "Alex! Is that you Alex!?" I heard on the other side of the phone. It had to be him. "Yeah Brad." It felt extremely weird talking to my best friend when I was probably presumed dead.

"Oh thank god, dude I think the same thing happened to me of what happened to you. Traveling to where the animatronics are real." It happened to him too? Wait doesn't that mean, shit. "Did you crash your car as well?!" "Not in the same spot but I crashed. I made it to some random place. There was this guy named Thomas and he took me Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It was weird. The animatronics weren't killing us they were just talking to us. And they mentioned you, dude, it was creepy. The Thomas guy said it was 1995. The animatronics were talking about you. Before I could say anything else, Poof! I was back home. I realized the same must've happened to you so here we are now." Brad finished. I was dumbstruck. "It's 1987 here, I stopped the Five Missing Children from being murdered." I said into the phone. There was a long pause, taking in the information.

"Woah, What about the animatronics and the Bite of 87?" He asked. I decided to answer the first one first. "The animatronics are cool, their not killing anyone, but if the missing children happened then the Bite should too. Were running out of time for it though, its December 5th here." I explained. I waited while he took the information in. "Anything else?" He asked. I thought for a minute. "I'm friends with Jeremy Fitzgerald." I said. He nearly exploded in excitement. "That's awesome! Your so lucky! You know he's my favorite character!" I did know. "Sorry but I have to get some sleep, I have work you know." I said to the phone. I was extremely tired. I was surprised that I just didn't pass out or something. "Ok, I'll talk to you later." He hung up. So Brad went back to here too but just in 1995. Wow. I sigh. More and more things just keep getting thrown at me. I jump on to bed falling asleep instantly.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm ringing. I groaned and shut it off. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I rolled out of bed and got ready. I got my uniform on after taking a shower. I brushed my teeth and walked into the kitchen. I not any cook but I can cook some stuff. I got two eggs out and made scrambled eggs. After eating I walked outside. I noticed that I forgot to lock the door last night. Good thing no one tried to break-in.

"How cold can it get?" I asked myself. I noticed some snow flakes fall down. I groaned. I really need to get a car or something. Maybe a bike? I made it to the pizzeria freezing cold. "What's wrong with you?" Someone asked. It was Chica. "It's freezing out." I said. "Really?" She asked. "It's snowing ev-" I was cut off by Foxy almost running into me. "Sorry lad." Foxy said when he stopped. "It's fine."

Warm now I walked to the kitchen to get a coffee. Until I realized they were out. I groaned internally. Good thing I got some sleep. "Hey Alex!" Bon said running over. "What?" I asked. "Do yah want to play Monopoly?" I held in a chuckle. "We can't, two minutes until opening." I said. "Maybe tonight." He lit up at that and ran off to the stage. What is up with Monopoly and him?

Ding!

I glanced at the entrance and saw Thomas and Jeremy. "Hey guys!" I yelled walking over. "Hey." They said at the same time. "Guess what Thomas." I said to Thomas. He looked at me confused. "What?" He asked. "We're having a birthday party for a kid named Thomas." I said to him. Jeremy started laughing for reason unknown. "Cool."

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Show time. In less than ten minutes kids rushed in. The party was in full swing. It was bigger than the other parties I saw yesterday. Confused I walked over to Mr. Fazbear. "Why is this party so big?" I asked dodging a Foxy plushy. "Bonnie requested it." That surprised me. As if he could read my mind he said, "Yeah, it confused me too." I nodded. Before I could ask anything else he shooed me off to watch over the party.

There was music blaring over the speakers and waiters were running around serving pizzas and sodas. "Big party." Jeremy said appearing to my side. "Yeah." I said. "Its a miracle if none of the animatronics get torn apart." I nodded. Something popped into my mind. "We got to go!" I yelled. I grabbed Jeremy's arm and ran to where TF was. "What is it?!" Jeremy yelled. "TF!" I nearly screamed over the speakers. His face held many emotions in one second. We both ran dodging kids and parents.

We made it in time to see kids start to tear apart. We got their just in time. "Stop!" I yelled. The kids dropped TF on the ground. She was only missing her ear and that was it. Phew. Jeremy herded kids away while I went to TF. "We got here just in time." I still had to raise my voice over the music. TF looked up at me and gave me her best smile. She stood to her full height and gained a few inches above me. I still need to get used to that.

"The mechanic can't come today." Jeremy said rushing over. I nodded. "Ok, the kids didn't ge-" I was cut when soft arms wrapped around me. I froze. What was going on? Was TF hugging me? Man, Mangle fans would be so jealous right now but that's beside the point. I stood there not knowing what to do. She let go of me. I stood there surprised. Jeremy snickered. "Sorry Alex." I heard TF say behind me. "It's fine. Anyway the kids didn't get her too bad this time." I finished to Jeremy trying to forget what happened.

He nodded. After a minute of silence Jeremy broke it. "TF, if the kids try to do that again just stay away and come for us." "Ok..." TF said. I walked over to the group of kids who watched the whole thing. "Don't do that again, understand?" The kids nodded. I smiled. "Alex, we better get back to the party, Mr. Fazbear would be pi- mad if we slack off." Jeremy said. I nodded and walked out the door with him. I glanced over my shoulder and saw TF looking at me.

* * *

I walked home thinking the day over. Mostly about TF. Why did she do that? Does she like me? Does she LOVE me? And others swirled around my head. I rubbed my temples for a second then I grabbed my sides again. Why does it have to be so cold? I sigh. I watched my breath dance around in the air until disappearing. Why does this have to happen to me? After what happened I went on with the day like it never happened but it did. I told them the story of how I got here but they didn't believe me. Typical. TF acted like it never happened but was horrible at it. She couldn't keep a poker face for long when we were by each other.

Should I say sorry? Should I not? I sigh. Why does everything have to be confusing?! It snowed most of the day. It wasn't piled up or anything but it stuck to the roads and sidewalks. There was snow scattered around. It's weird having snow when your by the coast but I'm used to it. The summers are warm and the winters are cold. It would probably melt tomorrow anyway. My mind drifted to other things. What about Christmas? How will I celebrate it? I live here now pretty much. Then how did Brad come and go? And why was it 1995? So many questions.

If TF does love me how would it work? She is an animatronic and I'm human. It just won't work. I still can't believe from coming to play this game to living it. It's like... like... what's the name of that movie? Tron? I think so. I sigh. Maybe I should call Brad. He might have some answers. He did say that they talked about me. I pulled my phone out. Sure enough it was still stuck on 63% It's just stuck there. Is it broken or is it frozen in time. The clock says its 3:46 P.M. Even though its not. I look at my watch. 3:46 P.M. I realized what it meant a while ago. That was the time I was transported here so its just stuck there. My watch is water-proof so its not broken.

I sigh and hit Brads name. He answers on the second ring. "Hey Alex how yah doin'?" I almost chuckled. Its still weird that they're talking through different universes. "I'm actually in a pickle." I said into the phone walking down the sidewalk. "The Bi-" "NO!" I almost yelled. I sighed. I filled him in on what happened. "Woah." I chuckled. "I'm so jealous right now." I smirked. "So why did you call me except to brag." I sighed. "When the animatronics were talking about me did they say something that might be a reference to what happened." There was a pause then, "No but Bonnie said that Chica had a crush on you." I nearly dropped the phone. "Your kidding right?" "Nope." I sigh. Now two?! "Was it Toy Chica or just Chica?" I asked. "Chica." I sigh. I walk up the steps to my apartment. "I'll let you go and let you deal with this." Brad said on the phone. Before I could say anything else he hung up.

I sigh and jump on the couch thinking over my predicament. I have no idea what to do so I decide to get some rest. I fall asleep wondering what crazy adventure the next day would bring.

 **Woo! done. Sorry for the delay. Anyway I'm taking OC's now so if you want one in this story or any of the others PM me. Follow the instructions on my profile and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Alex: "You had to do this."**

 **Me: "Yes"**

 **Thomas: "Am I the only one who is weirded out that I'm young in this story eventhough I'm seventeen here."**

 **Fred: "Yes."**

 **Me: "I'm going to wrap this one quick and sign off. As always, This is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


	7. Balloon Boy?

**Yes I deleted High School Years. It wasn't popular at all so I deleted it. Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters, I only own my OCs. I also don't own any songs or brands if they show up.**

"Freddy please!" I was being dragged down the hallway. "Freddy please! Its me, Alex!" He wouldn't talk to me. I heard steps in the distance. Suddenly I was let go. Without thinking I scrambled back up but I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I screamed bloody murder. I struggled out of the grip. "Why Foxy!?" I screamed. He now dragged me along with his hook while Freddy walked by. I kept trying to break free ignoring the hook in my shoulder. Freddy punched me in the face. I heard ringing all around. I felt like I was going to pass out.

I stopped struggling knowing I lost. Instead I sobbed. I cried because I knew I wouldn't see my family again. They dragged me in the backroom. Bonnie and Chica was already there. I sobbed. I watched as they got a spare suit. They lifted me over the suit. I was going to get killed from game characters. They shoved me in the suit. Pain. Pain everywhere. Beams tore threw my flesh. My legs were obviously broken. Maybe my arms were too. My stomach was punctured. I was internally bleeding. My blood stained the suit. I looked up at my killers. Freddy had a Freddy head over mine. I closed my eyes, waiting. I began feeling numb over my body. He slammed the head on my head. I felt pressure on my eyes and mouth. Death was just around the corner. I felt numb all over my body. I barely opened my eyes to meet the eyes of Freddy. "We got another one." He said as darkness began to seep through.

* * *

I woke up screaming. I immediately shoved my hand in my face in fear I became an animatronic. There was my human hand. I sighed. It was just a nightmare. I heard banging on my front door. I got up and went to it. I opened it to meet someone I haven't seen before. "Are you ok? I heard screaming from next door." I stared at the man, Confused. Then I remembered. "Sorry, just a nightmare." He nodded and left. I closed the door and sat on the couch. I ran my hand through my messy hair.

What is up with these nightmares. First I had purple guy now this!? I peered at my watch. "Oh yeah, its still stuck." I sighed. I looked up at the clock on the wall. Time to get ready. I took a quick shower. I changed into my uniform. I made cereal and settled down. I started eating. When I finished I walked out the door after grabbing my coat.

I was right when I thought the snow would melt. I walked down the sidewalk to the pizzeria. That's when I remembered what predicament I was in. Oh yeah. I forgot that Chica has a crush on me. TF probably does too but I don't exactly know. I sigh. Why does this have to happen to me?! Does it happen to other people too though? I mean, Brad went to this universe as well just a different year. I saw the pizzeria closing in. What should I do today? I have to deal with the kids tearing up TF plus the Bite of 87 is going to happen at one point.

I walk inside the pizzeria getting a mouthful of fur. I fell back. I looked up and saw Freddy. I was afraid for a second until I realized I was in real life. "Oh, sorry Alex." Freddy said lifting me up. "It's fine Freddy." He nodded and walked off. I went to the kitchen hoping they got coffee. They did. I sipped on it feeling my energy coming back slowly. "Hey Alex!" I nearly dropped my coffee at the sudden voice. "Hey Chica." It felt weird. Maybe she didn't have a crush on me now but still. She smiled and walked off. She just wanted to say hi?

Ding!

I look towards the entrance. Thomas and Jeremy are there. "Hey guys!" I said walking towards them. "Hey Alex." They both replied.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

After a few minutes kids rush in. I almost laugh of how excited they look. After a hour nothing really exciting happens. "Hey Alex." I glance at the voice and see its Mr. Fazbear. "Yes?" I reply. "I need you to help me move something." What is that something? I wonder. I follow him through the halls to the office. There's a crate sitting by the wall. "What's this?" I ask. "This-" He pats the top of the crate. "Is Balloon Boy. What's inside of course." You got to be kidding me. I simply nod. "Help me move it to the storage room and we'll get him out and running tomorrow." He said in a cheery tone. I think he completely forgot where I was from. Oh well.

I help him move him in the storage room behind the office. I didn't even notice that room before. We got him in there without any problems. I walked out of the office. Mr. Fazbear was doing something in the storage room so I was alone. Shit, TF. I ran to Kids Cove. Sure enough the kids were taking her apart. I herded them away and knelt down to her. She wasn't that bad. Her right leg and left hand was backwards and she still had her missing ear.

I took my hat off and ran my hand through my hair. "You ok?" I asked. I could honestly care less now that she hugged me yesterday. She nodded. At that moment Jeremy walked in with the mechanic. I got up. "I can do it in here." The mechanic said. "She's all yours." I said backing away. Me and Jeremy got the kids out of the room and watched. It must suck having to go through this. I wonder if she could feel pain. After a while the mechanic came to us. "I need an extra ear because the other one is missing." Jeremy was off before I could. After a while he came back with them part.

The mechanic finished and left. She looked a lot better now. I walked up to her. "We really need to get you a sign or something." I joked. It felt better having another problem out for the day. Before I could say anything else she gave me a hug. What is with these? Instead this time I hugged back. I don't really care now. I mean really. Who gets to spend time with there favorite game characters. If only Mario was here. That would be awesome. After a minute we let go of each other. Its weird for her to be an animatronic Fox and was a head taller than me and for us to hug. But who wouldn't think that. "Look at you to lovebirds." Jeremy joked. I blushed. I'm sure TF would too if she could. I laughed it off like it was no big deal, even though it was. Jeremy started to leave and I followed. I looked over my shoulder and saw TF looking at me. I smiled. She smiled back. I looked back ahead of me and walked out.

* * *

"So your telling me that we got another animatronic?" I nodded. "Why would I ever lie to you Jerry?" I teased. He groaned. "Why does everybody call me that?!" I simply laughed. "Anyway, his name is Balloon Boy or BB for short."

"Let me guess, he sells balloons." Jeremy said. I nodded. We walked in the third party room. There was the make-shift stage with a pirates cove to the right. The room looked awesome. I studied the room. There was "Happy Birthday" Banners hanging around. Pun intended. "What does he look like?" Jeremy asked. "Well he lo-" "Hello." Me and Jeremy spun around. "That." I finished. BB was standing in the doorway staring at us. He made his stupid laugh. "He's already annoying." Jeremy said. "I couldn't agree more." I said. BB laughed again. I sighed.

"Arrr me mateys, who be this lad?" I heard Foxy say behind me. Jeremy jumped a little. "This is Balloon Boy, BB for short. He's a new animatronic." I said to him as he walked infront of me. He nodded. BB and Foxy just stared at each other for a minute. After a little while it was starting to get creepy. "Okaaaaaay." I said dragging the word out. Me and Jeremy walked past them. We walked down the hallway.

"What about you and TF?" Jeremy asked. I groaned. "It was a one time thing. Plus she was probably just happy that she was back in one piece, literally." I said to him. He looked at me with a look I couldn't explain. "Then why did she hug you?" I groaned. "For the reason I just told you." He groaned now. I smiled. "There has to be another reason." He said seriously. "If you think so why don't you go ask her?" I teased. He groaned again. "Something is up with you. I worked here for a year now and nothing like this has happened to me. And this happened to you in less than a week." He explained.

I sighed. "Just let it go dude." I said. I realized my mistake and I waited for him to sing it. He didn't. Oh yeah, it wasn't made yet. Awesome. "Fine." We walked in the main dining room. "Well my shift is over. See yah tomorrow." I said cheerfully. I walked out the door and instantly regretted it. It was snowing like no tomorrow. I quickly went back inside. "Already back?" Jeremy said. "Did you see how much snow there was?" He shook his head and peered out a window. "Woah."

"I know right." I said. "I'll drive you home. My shift ends in thirty minutes. I'm always the last one here so it shouldn't be a problem." I sighed. That'll be way better than walking out there. I nodded. "Well what do we do know?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well were the last people here right now so I don't know." I groaned. "There's a TV in the break room." I stared at him. "There's a break room?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll show you."

We walked down the hallway and I noticed there was another door beside Mr. Fazbears office. Jeremy was a couple feet infront of me. Dang he's fast. I walked by the closet. I didn't expect the closet door to suddenly open and me to be pulled inside. It was dark inside and I couldn't see who was in with me. I was about to scream when a soft hand covered my mouth. "It's just me. I want to show you something." I recognized the voice as Fred's. The lights went on and my eyes adjusted. "Now promise you won't scream?" I nodded and he let go of my mouth.

I rubbed my jaw in pain. "Man be lighter next time." "Sorry." Fred said. "Anyway I wanted to show you this." He pointed at something and I followed it. There was Golden Freddy and a strange Golden Bonnie. "What are those?" I said walking up to the Golden Bonnie suit. "There Spring-lock suits." He noticed my look and he added, "Their suits you can get in to. So like Hybrid suits." I studied the suit. It looked like Bonnie but was golden. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He lifted the Golden Freddy suit. "Wanna try it?" He asked. I shook my head. They looked too old to be worn. I heard the door open.

"What's going on in here?" Jeremy said from the door. "I wanted to show Alex these suits." Fred said walking towards him. "Okay. Alex you ready to go? My shift ended five minutes ago." Really? Man time does fly. I nodded and walked out. Me and Jeremy started walking down the hallway.

"What were you REALLY doing in there?" He asked. "What he said. He showed me those suits." He looked me over. "Alright." We turned the corner and I got a mouthful of fur, again! I bumped into Jeremy who yelped. I managed to keep upright and I saw who I ran into. TF. You got to be kidding me! Out of all of them. "Sorry Alex." She almost whispered. I shook my head. "It wa-." I heard Jeremy scream, "What was that for!" I was shoved forward. Right to TF. I fell on her. She was surprised so she fell too.

I fell right on her chest. It was extremely awkward. We stared at each other for a couple seconds before we scrambled back up. When I got to my feet me and TF just stared at each other, again. Then Jeremy started laughing. If looks could kill then the one I gave Jeremy would've killed him on the spot. He stopped laughing shortly after that. "L-lets go Jeremy." I said to him. We walked towards the entrance. TF was staring at me the whole time.

* * *

I was walking towards the hallway when Alex suddenly appeared infront of me. I stopped but he ran into me. I watched him stumble a bit until he came back upright. I let out a tiny "Sorry Alex." He shook his head as to say sorry. "It wa-" He was interrupted by Jeremy who screamed, "What was that for!" He proceeded to shove Alex towards me. I didn't have time to react so he fell right on me. My fur softens my landing. I feel something land on me and I see its Alex. I stare in his green eyes. He feels warm on me. After a moment we scramble up and just stare at each other again. Why does he have to be so adorable? Jeremy started laughing and Alex gives him a menacing look. He stops laughing. "L-lets go Jeremy." Alex said. I watched them leave. When the door closes I start walking back to my mini stage completely forgetting what I was going to do. I can't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

She likes me doesn't she? I sigh. Jeremy wouldn't stop talking about it. Ok if she does like me, then, what about me? Do I like her? I groan and flip myself over on the bed. Why me? I'll just sleep and see what happens tomorrow. I close my eyes as sleep comes.

 **What will happen with TF and Alex? We'll see in the next chapter.**

 **Alex: "Why?"**

 **Me: "What?"**

 **Alex: "You know what."**

 **TF: *Whispers* "He is kinda cute."**

 **Alex: "What did you say?"**

 **TF "Nothing."**

 **Me: *Chuckles* "As always, This is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


	8. Alex and TF

**Alex: "Here we go again."**

 **Me: "Yes."**

 **Alex: "What's going to happen this time around."**

 **Me: "You'll see." *Laughs* "Do the disclaimer."**

 **Alex: *Sighs* "Disclaimer: Zach doesn't own FNAF or any of its characters. He only owns me and Thomas. He also doesn't own any brands or songs if they show up."**

 **Me: "Lets do this!"**

Click, click. Wait. I click back to the stage. Where's Bonnie? I sigh. Atleast they won't kill me. Click, click. Ok seriously, where is he?! I hear foot steps to my left. I go out of my tablet. I hit the left light button. Sure enough he was there. Except for closing the door I said, "Hey Bonnie." He didn't respond. After a minute it was getting creepy. "Ok Bonnie stop." I said a little shakily. I thought he would laugh in my face but he didn't. He grabbed my arm. I screamed and punched the door button. I fell back. I hit the wall. I heard foot steps again and I hit the right light button and Chica was staring in from the window. This time I closed the door immediately.

I stared at her confused. Phone Guys words echoed in my mind. "You know I'm human, right?" I asked. She smirked and nodded. That was terrifying. They were going to kill me. I gulped audibly. I regained my composer and went on the tablet. Time to survive.

* * *

I was covered in sweat when I woke up. I rolled out of bed. What is with these nightmares? I stepped in the shower. When will they stop!? I sighed. Why does this all happen to me? And why do I keep thinking that? I changed into my uniform. The first time it was a warning, the missing children. But what about these? Are these just nightmares? With all the stuff happening, I don't really know. I make cereal and sit down with it. What about TF? And Chica. Chica I know has a crush on me but what about TF? It's all confusing. I hear a honk of a car outside and I see its Jeremy when I look out the window.

We made an arrangement that he would pick me up if there still was a lot of snow. There is. I grabbed my coat and walked outside. I closed the car door. "Soooo." Jeremy teased. "So what?" I asked, confused. "Did you dream about TF?" He teased. I punched his shoulder. "Shut up." He chuckled. I gave him a glare and he stopped. "Today is going to be a slow day." Jeremy said to me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Today is Monday, December 7. Most kids go out and do other things on Monday." I nodded. Man, I didn't know it was Monday. So I was transported here four days ago? Or was it three? The car stopped suddenly. "We're here." Jeremy said.

We walked inside the pizzeria. This time I didn't run into anything. Jeremy went off to do something while I went to the kitchen. You know what? I shouldn't need a coffee today. I walked away from it. Today was going to be boring. "Hi." I spun around. There was BB. I forgot about him. "Hi..." I said walking away. He was annoying in the game. Now he is twice the annoying.

Ding!

I glanced to the entrance. "Hey Thomas." I said flatly. I wasn't feeling it today. He made a worried expression. "You ok?" I almost laughed at that. Of course I'm not ok. I would probably never see my family or friends who were in my universe. Plus I got two animatronics who has a crush on me. "Yeah." I lied. He just looked more worried.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Here we go again. I peered over to Kids Cove and saw TC storm out. What's wrong with her? I sighed. What will happen today? A hour later I decided to check on TF. There were a few kids here and there. I walked in. There were no kids what-so-ever I turned to leave then I realized how TF looked. She wasn't mangled anything. Actually nothing was wrong with her. She was just sitting on the edge of her little stage, crying? It looked like it. Worried, I began to walk over to her.

* * *

Me and TC got into a fight earlier. We fought each other before but this one was big. She even threatened to tell Alex that I had a crush on him. I was devastated. We have been friends for years and my secrets were always safe with her. I wasn't crying that much but I was. I cry oil. I sigh. I didn't notice Alex sitting next to me. I looked down in my hands. Why was I always so sensitive?

I felt an arm go over my shoulders. I looked over to my right. I was surprised when I saw Alex. I instantly felt better. "You ok?" He asked worriedly. What should I say to him? I'll tell him the truth. "Me and TC got into a fight." I said shakily. Alex looked surprised. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "I never saw you two get into a fight before. And I still haven't." He said. I was confused. What does he mean he still hasn't? I just told him. "I just told you." I said. "Did I see it happen?" He asked. I giggled a bit at that little joke of his. He smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my robotic stomach.

* * *

 **(A/N I didn't make any of these jokes. I got them off a website. yeah, I'm horrible at jokes.)** She giggled a bit at my little joke. I smiled as I thought another one I had heard. "A three year old walks over to a pregnant lady while waiting with his mother in the doctors office." She looked a bit confused but I continued. "He asked the lady, "Why is your stomach so big?" She replied to him, "I'm having a baby." With big eyes, he asked, "Is the baby in your stomach?" She said, "He sure is." Then the little boy, with a puzzled look, asked, "Is it a good baby?" She said, "Oh, yes. It's a real good baby." With even a more surprised and shocked look he asked, "Then why did you eat him?"" I finished. She broke out laughing. I wasn't expecting that reaction.

I moved my arm off her shoulder. When she stopped laughing I thought another one. "How can you get four suits for a dollar?" She looked at me and shrugged. "Buy a deck of cards." She chuckled a bit. "What do you call a pig that does karate?"

"What?" She asks. "A pork _chop_." She laughed a little. I tried thinking of one but I couldn't think of any. "You got any?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "Umm yeah." I nodded and smiled. "What did the magnet say to the other?" She looked very nervous. Maybe she hadn't told a joke in a long time or something. I shrugged. "I find you very attractive." I laughed. I didn't realize the true meaning.

Suddenly it started raining. "What the..." I breathed. We were inside! I rushed out of the room with TF on my heels. "What was that?" TF asked. I shrugged. "I'll tell Mr. Fazbear." I said rushing off to his office.

* * *

I sigh. He didn't get it. I watched him run off. I twiddled my thumbs. I didn't notice TC walk up to me. "How did it go?" She asked. I looked up. "What do you mean?" I ask. She laughed. "Don't say I didn't do anything for you." She patted my back. "Also, get ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" I ask. She laughed again. "You'll see." Then she walked off leaving me confused. What's going to happen tonight I wonder. She's so mysterious sometimes. I smile as Alex walks back to me.

* * *

I told him what happened. Turns out there was a burst in the water pipe. He said they have been getting problems with them lately. They'll get it fixed tonight. For now the shut off that pipe so it'll stop spraying out water. He has no idea where they will put TF now though. "So what happened?" TF asks. "A water pipe broke. He said they have been getting problem with them lately." I replied.

She nods. "Then what about me?" She asked. She meant what will happen till they get it fixed. I shrugged. I really have no idea. "He said he'll tell me and you when he comes up with something." She nods again and walks off. I sigh when she can't hear me. "What have will happen now?"

* * *

I look up at the clock. My shift ends in fifteen minutes. Mr. Fazbear called me and TF in his office and we're going now. I hesitate before going by the closet. I push the door open to Mr. Fazbears office and walk inside. "There you are." He says to me. "So what's going to happen?" I ask sitting down. "Well I couldn't think of anything but then TC gave me an idea and I thought it was swell." TC? Why does TC want to intervene? "Alex." I looked at him.

"You'll be taking TF home tonight while we get everything fixed." My jaw dropped. TFs did as well. I did not expect this. So TC did this? After a minute I came up with something. "I don't have a car." I said seriously. "Jeremy can drive you." He said. I tried thinking of something else but I couldn't. I nodded. He clapped his hands together. "Well then its decided. TF you can go but I have to talk to Alex." At that TF left leaving me with Mr. Fazbear. Lets get this over with.

* * *

"Sooooo? What do you think?" TC said in her cheery tone. "I can't believe you did this." I said. She gave me a smile. "You better get ready for your BIG night with Alex!" She said changing the topic. I sighed. What could I do? For all I know Alex was a slob in his house or something. Jeremy was. Well, that's what I heard atleast. I guess I'll see later. I sigh. I wonder what's going to happen tonight.

* * *

I walk outside. The first thing I notice was how cold it was. I shivered. I took another step and it makes a different noise than the concrete. I look down and see, snow? I saw snow before but I never went in it. Actually I never went outside. This was my first time. I noticed its snowing as well. I watch as snowflakes fall around me.

I didn't notice that Alex was watching me. "First time in the snow?" He asks me. I snap back to reality. I nod and watch as I take another step into the snow. Something hits my head and I turn to whoever threw it.

It was Alex. He had snow in his hand. I was more curious than mad. "What's that?" I ask pointing at the snow in his hand. I noticed it was in a ball shape. He grins. "Its a snowball." He says throwing it at me. I put my paw out to catch it. When it hits it, it explodes into hundreds of pieces. Some landed on my muzzle. Alex laughed. I grinned, picked up some snow, and shaped it in a ball. I threw it at him. It hit his arm exploding into a hundred pieces again. He keeps laughing and walks to Jeremy's car.

I climb in the back. I have to move my ears down so they won't touch the roof. We start moving and I scramble around at the sudden movement. "What's up with her?" I heard Jeremy whisper to Alex. "She hasn't been in a car before. Cut her some slack." Alex defended. I smile. I get used to the movement and sit still. After a while we stop. "We're here!" Jeremy says in a cheesy voice. Me and Alex climb out. Alex walks towards a large building which I recognize to be a apartment building.

We climb up the stairs to a door. I hear the jingle of keys as Alex unlocks the door. "Welcome to my humble abode." Alex says opening the door. The place was actually well kept. The place was a bit small but it is an apartment. Alex closes the door behind me and walks into a room. I peek in. "What are you doing?" I ask. He looks up. "I'm making food." He replied in an funny kind of way. I giggle a little. He smiles. I feel the butterflies in my stomach again. "Can I have some?" I ask walking over. He looks back down to what he was doing. "Sure I don't se- Wait, you can eat?" He asks looking up at me. "Yeah. I can't taste anything but it gets my energy up." I say cheerfully. "Huh, that's cool." He says looking back down.

"What are you making?" I ask curiously. "Mac and Cheese." He said pouring some noodles in a pot. "What else can you do that's human-like?" He asks me. What does he mean by that? "Like breathing and stuff." He said as he could read my mind. "I can breath but it doesn't do anything." He nodded. "Can you feel anything? And like maybe feel hot and cold?" He asked. "I can do both."

* * *

"I can do both." Huh. That's cool. She's more like me than I thought. Maybe I should ask her... Nah, nope, not doin' it. I squeeze the cheese out of its packet. "Now we just wait." I say in a dramatic voice. She giggles at that. I smile. I walk into my Living-Room and sit down on the couch lazily. "What can we do?" I notice how she uses the word, we. "Do you want to watch TV?" I ask. "I never watched TV before." She says cheerfully.

I turn on the little TV screen. Man, I'm used to watching it on a flat-screen. She seemed kinda mesmerized by it. I decided to check on the macaroni after a couple minutes. I sneaked past her. She didn't even see me leave. I smiled at how innocent she was. It was done so I poured it into a bowl. I turned to leave until I realized TF asked for some earlier. So I poured her a bowl too. I grabbed two forks and left the room.I sat hers on the coffee table infront of her. It was funny watching her eat. I shook it off and ate mine. I was starting to feel tired.

* * *

"Well, I'm going to bed." I say yawning afterwards. "Ok." She replied. I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. I hopped into bed. After a few minutes I could not fall asleep. Brain I want to sleep! My head was full of random thoughts. I hate it when that happens. I remember when I was little and I stayed up all night on Christmas Eve because I was thinking of things, mostly Santa. That's now the past. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open.

And that time when I was going to turn ten. Double Digit man! Now I'm seventeen. I want to sleep. I internally face-palm. What will make me sleep!? A furry paw starts stroking my hair. I don't panic like any other person would. Instead I unconsciously lean into the gesture. I hear a muffled giggle behind me. TF. Defiantly TF. She probably thinks I'm asleep. Or not. I don't care. She wraps her arm around me and slides me backwards. I hit her warm chest and I instantly start to fall asleep. Before I fall asleep my finale thought was. This is how. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **What does everyone think about TF and Alex? I want to know. Can't wait till the next chapter! As always, This is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


	9. Accidents

**People like me! They really like me! Anyway I got positive feedback about Alex and TF being a thing. So I guess I'm doing it.**

 **Alex: "I hate you."**

 **Me: "Too bad."**

 **TF: *laughs***

 **Jeremy: "Disclaimer: Zach doesn't own FNAF or any of its characters. He also doesn't own any brands or songs if they show up."**

 **Me: "Lets do this."**

I opened my eyes still half asleep. No nightmare? Awesome. I lift TF's arm making sure not to wake her from her sleep-mode. I walk in my bathroom making sure to lock the door. Just in case. I take a quick shower and get dressed. Thankfully the closet is in the bathroom. I brush my teeth. Afterwards I walk out. I see that TF was already up and watching TV. I don't remember teaching her how to work it. I shrug it off and walk in the kitchen. I make a bowl of cereal and sit on the couch next to TF. I felt the tension in the air.

"Listen, about last night." She started. "Its fine." I said seriously. I don't even know how she would've know I was asleep or not. But hen again, when she woke up and saw I was gone she must've figured it out. I looked over at her. She had a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile too. "Do you want some?" I ask shaking my cereal bowl. She shakes her head. "I only need to eat once a day." That's strange. Only once a day? Well she is an animatronic. Actually more of an android if she can eat and stuff. I'll just call her an animatronic.

I nod and continue eating my cereal. When I finish I walk into the kitchen and hear a car horn. That must be Jeremy. I put my bowl on the counter and walk to the coat hanger by the front door. "What was that?" TF asks. "Its just Jeremy." I say putting my coat on. I walk outside with TF. "Hey Jerry!" I say climbing in the front seat. He punches my shoulder. "Stop calling me that!" Jeremy yells. "Ok Jerry." I tease. He groans and starts the car.

We make it to the pizzeria in a short time. We park in the parking lot and jump out. We go inside and TF immediately went to TC. Looks like they made up. Me and Jeremy start walking down the hallway. "What happened last night?" He asked. I groan and say, "Nothing really." I obviously lied but he didn't notice. "Nothing?" I nod. "Huh." I push the doors open of Mr. Fazbears office. "Is the pipe fixed?" I ask. "Yes it is. We got all of the water out of the room as well." I nodded. "Now sit here both of you. I need to talk to you two." Me and Jeremy exchange worried looks at each other then sit down. What ever he wants to talk about he seems serious.

* * *

"You did what!" TC almost yells in my face. "I now it was risky but he didn't seem mad." TC sighs. "Your so lucky." We sit down on my mini stage. "I know." We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Thanks by the way." I say to her. "For what?" She asked. "For helping me with Alex." I say. She smiles at me. "No problem." I hear something being yelled in the distance. "What was that?" TC asks. "I don't know. Lets go check it out."

We get up and walk to where we heard it. No one else seemed to hear it thought it was the wind or something. Then how did me and TC hear it? We make it to the storage room door. Man we were far away. I open the door and see unconscious Alex lying on the ground.

* * *

"Man what is in this?" I ask. I look over to Alex. "I don't know Jerry." He seemed like he had an idea what it was but I couldn't figure out what. The large crate was almost touching the ceiling. We maneuver it around trying to get it out the door. We should've got one of the animatronics but Mr. Fazbear said we had to do this ourselves.

I fumble with the box and it almost lands on Alex's feet. He jumps back and hits the concrete floor, hard. "Alex!" I yell. I drop the crate and I rush over. I kneel down next to his body. I run my hand through my hair. "Alex, why does it always have to be you?" I whisper. I notice blood pooling around his head. Uh oh. I jump up to find a first-aid kit.

I find one at the other end of the room. I hear the door open as I grab it. I run back and see TC and TF standing in the doorway. TF looks at me looking angry. "What happened to him!?" She yells. For the first time in forever I was afraid of her.

* * *

"Come on." I whisper. Freddy's song ends and I wait. I hear footsteps. This is the end. I tested my luck too far. "Please Freddy." I whisper barely audible. I stare in the darkness waiting. The footsteps stop for a spit second then continued on. I back into the farthest corner away from him. "Please, please, please, please..." I keep repeating it over and over again. I keep staring in the darkness waiting for him.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Hell yeah!" I yell. I made it past the third night. I grab my flashlight off the desk and walk out the right door. I couldn't help but to fist-pump as I walk down the hallway. I flash the light towards pirates-cove first. The curtains were closed. I flashed my light it towards the stage. They were all there. How do they do it so fast? Its like they can teleport. I shrug and walk in the backroom.

Man this room gives me the creeps. They said they were going to make the main power supply go automatically in a couple weeks. Until then I have to turn it on by myself. There's a door right under the camera that is were the generator is. They had to make pirates cove smaller though. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. I turn the switch and all the lights go on.

"There we go." I say to myself. I sigh in relief and turn my flashlight off. "That was too close." I say. I lean on the wall and it caves in. "What the." I say as I upright myself. I poke the wall and it flutters. Its a curtain? I wonder. I push it to the side and walk in. All I could see was darkness. I fumble with my flashlight. I trip over something. I keep myself upright and turn my flashlight on what I tripped on. I almost had a heart attack.

I jumped back and hit the ground. I kept staring at it. I finally got the courage and shone my light around the room. The room was large and had atleast a hundred of them. What is them you ask? Freddy suits. But not any kind of Freddy suits. These had eyeballs and teeth sticking out of them. I gulped audibly. These are what the animatronics did.

Maybe they thought they were endoskeletons. Maybe. I don't have solid proof. Even if they did that doesn't go well with me. I shine my light across the room at the piles of Freddy suits that hold dead bodies. I gulped and scrambled back up. Then one of the suits start rumbling.

I stare at the lone one that I tripped on. It shakes rapidly. I try to run but I'm paralyzed in horror as the suit stood up. I stared at it as it turned to me. It looked surprised. It stated walking towards me. I could finally move and I didn't waste anytime running out of there. I hear the suit yell after me. I couldn't figure out what it said. I didn't stop running until I was outside.

"What was that!" I yell even though no one was here yet. I sigh and hop in my car. I look at my scar from Foxy that I got the day before. They believed me when I showed them this. They kept saying to quit the job but I ignored them. I sigh. I wonder how the animatronics back home will react to this story.

* * *

I feel a searing pain on the back of my head. I groan and open my eyes and find almost everyone staring at me. "What happened?" I say sitting up. "You kinda hit your head." Jeremy says. I feel the back of my head. There's a bandage on it. "Thanks." I say standing up. I look around. Before I could say anything else I was pulled into a hug.

* * *

"What happened to him!?" I yell. Jeremy's eyes widen in fear. I start to calm down. "Just explain everything that happened." I say more calmly. "I-I h-he u-umm." Jeremy stutters. I sigh angrily. "Atleast help him." I say kneeling down to Alex. "O-ok." He fumbles with the First-Aid kit. "I'll go get the others." TC says walking out the door. I nod and stare at Alex. I forgot how fragile humans are. I'll make sure to keep him safe.

* * *

I get pulled into a hug. I didn't see who did it but I had a good idea. "You had us all worried!" I heard TF say above me. How long was I out? The last thing I remember was helping Jeremy move a crate outside. What about that nightmare I had? "I'm fine." I say muffled by her fur. She's acting like she's my mother or something. The animatronics are going to keep an eye on me I'm sure.

I let her hug me without complaint. Its going to be a long day.

 **Sorry about this being short. Life kept getting in the way so I had to pause in the making about four times. Well I guess this is The Times. HHAHAHAHa. Yeah its not funny. Anyway I updated my profile so I got the characters height right because they were massive. Plus I changed the way to make an OC for me. I made it easier. I think. As always this is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


	10. The Murder of 87

**Hello viewers! I'm back and ready to attack for July fourth! Fireworks yes! Anyway, Here is the next chapter of The Times. Before we start let me get some things down first. Things that might've confused people. First off the names of the animatronics.**

 **Toy Freddy = Fred**

 **Toy Bonnie = Bon**

 **Toy Chica = TC (Pronounced Tee-Cee)**

 **Toy Foxy (Mangle) = TF (Pronounced Tee-F)**

 **The originals are the same names from the game. Golden Freddy I'm not sure yet. Another thing that might've confused people is that I changed the map layout a bit. Read the chapters to find out where. I also gave the animatronics fur. To make them more kid-friendly. So imagine a fur covered animatronic.**

 **I thing mangle would be a girl so she is. I don't care if you say that she is a boy. She is a girl in my eyes. I think that's it for now so I will start the story! Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters. I only own Alex and Thomas. I also don't own any brands or songs if they show up. Also I don't own Jurassic Park. You will see what I mean. Now lets start this!**

"Ok Foxy is still in his cove, Chica is in the bathrooms, Bonnie is in the supply closet but where is Freddy?" I say to myself not knowing Freddy was right outside the doorway. "I'll check my door lights." I mumble. I check the left one. No one there. I check the right one. I scream a little and slam my fist on the door button when I see Freddy standing out there.

Click.

What! The door didn't close. I click it several times. It still didn't work. I was dead. I saw Freddy's grin spread across his face. It was 3:08 A.M. There was no chance of a lucky break of 6 A.M. The light flickered out. I start to back away from the doorway. I see him step in the office. I gulp audibly. He does his laugh of his. I made it to the fourth night. I turn tail to run but he grabs me.

I try to fight out of the grip but it only tightens. He starts to drag me down the west hallway to my oncoming doom.

* * *

I sit straight up covered in sweat. What is with these nightmares? I check the clock to see what time it was. 7:57 A.M. I'm late! I jump out of bed. I run to the kitchen until I realize I don't have work on Wednesday. I slow my pace relieved. Phew, that was close. I walk to the bathroom instead. My thoughts taking over my mind.

What should I do today? I got my paycheck yesterday so I could do something. I step in the shower. I probably need to go grocery shopping. That will be boring. I sigh and step out of the shower. I change into clothes and brush my teeth. I walk outside the room. I guess I'll go get groceries. I eat and walk out the door.

* * *

That was so boring! Atleast I get to do stuff I want. I flop on the couch. I'll see what's on TV then I'll go out and do something. I settle on some cartoon. The commercials come on. Seriously! I sigh and almost hit the "Next Channel" button. But I see what's on the screen. I gasp in surprise. Only the first three words took my breath away. It read, "Jurassic Park opening!"

Really? Jurassic Park is real? I kept reading. It was opening in three months. Why were they showing the commercial now? But anyways Jurassic Park is real!? That's insane! But if they made AI this good for the animatronics I'm not surprised if they made real dinosaurs. It going to end in a huge failure isn't it? Like the movie. I guess only time will tell.

The commercial changes and I decide to go out and do something. I stand up and walk out the door still thinking about that commercial.

* * *

I walk down the sidewalk. The cold finding a way inside my coat. The snow hadn't melted at all. But it was supposed to early tomorrow morning. I sigh watching my breath float around then disappear. I come up to a gate. I read the sign and it says, "Cawthon Park" I smile. Cawthon, as in Scott Cawthon. What more secrets does this world have to offer?

I peek inside and see little kids making poor snowmen. I don't want to be a creep or anything so I walk on pass. I see a Bowling Alley come up ahead. Maybe I could go bowling? I shrug and walk inside anyways.

* * *

I wonder where Alex is. I haven't seen him at all today. I'm starting to get worried. I needed him right now because the kids are taking me apart. Maybe he's late for work? No he wouldn't be five hours late. I feel sharp pain as a kid takes apart my hand but it quickly fades away. I should ask Jeremy. Wait he has Wednesdays off. Maybe Alex does too?

I almost howl in pain as a child takes away my arm and connects it to my hip. How can these kids even do this? I just hope somebody will stop this. I try to take Jeremy's advice but the kids just surround me like a pack of wolves. It was strange, that was sure. I wait as the children take me apart.

* * *

Well bowling was fun. I bowled for a long time. I absolutely crushed my enemies. One of them was named Roman. Which I immediately realized. **(A/N I obviously don't own the GTA series.)** I just wonder why he was here in this year. Well I know this new universe is full of video game characters. Plus movie characters (And places.) It was crazy. Maybe I would meet Mario after all. **(A/N I also don't own Mario.)**

I smile a bit and walk in my apartment. I stretch my arms out and yawn. Man I'm tired. I check the clock. 8:34 P.M. The pizzeria closed four minutes ago. Well might as well hit the hay. I already ate at the restaurant down the street that wasn't the pizzeria. I flop on my bed. What will happen tomorrow? I guess I will see. Then I fall asleep.

* * *

"3 A.M. I'm doing good." I say out loud not caring if the animatronics heard me. "Ok there's Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy." I flip through the cameras forgetting about Foxy. I change the screen to the West Hall came and saw him running down the hallway. I shoved the tablet on the desk and flung myself at the door button. I hear him screech and I feel a searing pain in my right arm.

I hit the door button before he could get anymore inside and it closed and Foxy got his arm out of the doorway just in time. I hear him banging on the door while I check my injure. It was bleeding but not that bad. No broken bones or anything else. I got out lucky. It would leave a scar though. I hear footsteps to my right and I hit the light button ignoring the pain. I see Chica there and I close the door. That was too close.

* * *

I wake up in pain. What happened? I open my eyes and see I'm on the floor. I seriously fell off the bed? I sit up. I feel like a child. What is up with these nightmares though? I notice I'm not in the same room I fell asleep in. "What the..." I say. A dim light shone the room I was in. There was piles of Freddy suits. Just like my nightmare I had before.

Maybe I'm still dreaming. I lift my arm up to pinch myself and see in horror that it is the arm of Freddy's. I stare at my new arm in shock. I come to my senses and look over my whole body. All a Freddy suit. That could only mean that... No it couldn't. I couldn't have been stuffed into a suit. How was it possible? I hear footsteps behind me. I whip my head around so fast it would've made Road Runner jealous.

I saw another Freddy suit walking towards me. I knew it wasn't the real Freddy because he had eyeballs and teeth hanging out. "I thought I was the only one." The Freddy suit says. It was a voice I didn't recognize. "W-what happened?" I ask shakily. He looks at me sadly. Somehow. "I'm afraid... you were stuffed into a suit." He says to me.

It felt a like I had a knife stabbed in my chest and it was twisted around. I couldn't help it. I started sobbing. I see my new tears which is oil. He sits next to me. "I was the same when I realized. Its ok." He says as if he read my mind. When I stop he asks me, "So what's your name?"

"Alex. Alex William." I say. He nods and says, "Mike. Mike Schmidt." I stare at him in shock. He looks at me with a confused look. "Do you know me?" He asks. I reply in a shakily, "Y-you could s-say tha-that." He nods. We sit there in silence. I wonder what will happen now.

* * *

I wake up covered in sweat. I quickly shove my hand infront of my face. There was my human hand. I sigh in relief. I rub my temples. What is with these nightmares? I pinched my arm just incase. I feel the slight pain of it. Ok I'm not dreaming. I check the clock. Time to get ready. I get out of bed, legs shaking.

Those nightmares felt so real. Especially the second one. I shake my head in frustration. These nightmares need to stop. I uneasily step into the shower. Well I have work today. I change into clothes after stepping out of the shower. I brush my teeth and walk out of the room.

After eating I grab my coat and walk outside. Jeremy was already there. I climb inside and we start to move. Passing the very spot were a murder would happen later.

I walk inside the pizzeria. This time I need a coffee. I walk to the kitchen and get one. I sip on it feeling my energy come back. I decide to check on TF since I wasn't here yesterday. I walk inside kids cove. I drop my coffee at the sight.

She didn't look as bad as she was in the game but was close. I rushed over to her side. Now knowing she felt stuff I was even more worried. I ran a hand through my hair. I hear footsteps and someone say, "I knew it." I recognize the voice to be Jeremy's. I turn to him. "Already got the mechanic on the way." He says before I could ask. I nod and give TF a worried look.

Something is going to happen today, I can feel it. Whatever it is we need to get TF fixed first. Why does stuff like this have to happen?

* * *

I know something is wrong. I kept sensing it all day. Me and Jeremy drive down the road when we see police cars everywhere by the side of the road. "Stop here." I order. He does. We climb out and walk to the crime scene. The car wasn't there but I can see the parts of it strewn apart. "What happened?" I ask a police officer nearby. "A murder." He says flatly. I stare at him in shock before asking, "Of who?"

He looks at me seriously. "Of Alisha White and Robert White. Thomas White was the only survivor, but with a broken leg." I couldn't believe it. The kid just turned nine then his parents get murdered. It had to be the same Thomas that is friends with Bonnie. I cant tell him this happened. It'll devastate him. "You know him?"

I snap back into reality when he asks that. I simply nod and walk back to the car with Jeremy by my side. We were silent for the rest of the ride. Not even Jeremy. We make it my apartment and I climb out letting a tiny, "Bye." He nods and drives off. I walk into my apartment dragging my feet.

The first thing I do is go to the news channel. Sure enough, the murder was there. What is going on in this town?! I turn the TV off and go in my bedroom without eating anything. I lost my appetite. I lay on the bed flatly and start to fall asleep. "What crazy thing will happen tomorrow?" I ask myself. Not knowing that I almost die the next day.

 **Done! Happy Forth of July! Woo, fireworks! Yeah! Anyway I finally got a chapter done. And in the making Five Nights At Corpse Party Favorited and followed me! Which I may say is awesome! He even left a review for this story! I basically cheered then. Oh, and if you don't know who Five Nights At Corpse Party is check him out! He's really cool! I'm not saying everything that happened by the way. As always, this is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


	11. The Bite of 87

Here **it is! The Bite of 87! Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters. I also don't own any brands or songs if they show up. If you read The Music Lover then you know what's going down. If not, these words will describe what's going to happen. "Its Going Down For Real!"**

I gasp for my breath. How long have I been running? I push a branch out of the way and take a step. For only air there. I scream and tumble down the hill. I hit the ground hard. I scramble back up. I feel searing pain in my leg and fall back down. "Come on almost there." I breath as I scramble back up. I limp my way towards the building. Towards safety.

I hear a loud pop and I feel pain in my back. I fall back down. "Come on, I'm so close!" I breath. I get back up and try to run. "I'm going to die." I breath. I fall back to the ground and I hear footsteps behind me. "Got him." Then I hear a loud pop and darkness fills my vision.

* * *

"Game Over." I hear the game say. "Dang it!" I say. I reach into my pocket to get a quarter. I find that I used all of mine. I groan and my older sister walks up to me. She's 21. "Use all your tokens?" She asks. I nod sadly. A smile spreading on her face. "Well you've been playing that game all day. We came here for the pizza remember? So do want to get pizza or not?" She asks. I'm actually very hungry so I nod.

"Good! Lets go order." She says walking away. I smile and follow her. We pass by a doorway and I peek inside. There was a mangled fox hanging from the ceiling and a man looking petrified. He whispers something and the fox's head goes straight to the man. I get shoved to the side as another man shoved me out of the way. He then quickly shoves the first man out of the way. The fox bites him. I scream.

* * *

 **A couple hours earlier**

I wake up. No nightmares? Good. I yawn and roll out of bed. I rub my eyes. Ok Friday, second busiest day of the week. First being Saturday. What crazy thing will happen today? Now I know Jurassic Park is real I wouldn't be surprised if a T-Rex breaks in the pizzeria and eats everybody. I step into the shower after going in the bathroom.

I sigh. Everything that is happening is weird. Its like someone is controlling everything that is happening. I roll my eyes and step out of the shower. "Yeah right." I say out loud. **(See what I did there?)**

I do the morning routine. Change into my uniform, brush my teeth, and make breakfast. I grab my coat and walk out the door. "Man its cold." I say to Jeremy, climbing in the car. "I know right?" He says jokingly. We drive up to the pizzeria. I hop out of the car with Jeremy and walk through the doors.

"Hey guys!" Thomas says. I turn my head to him. I didn't even see him when I first walked in. "I see your here early." Jeremy says. "Actually no. You guys are late." When Thomas finishes the sentence me and Jeremy start to freak out. Before we could freak out even more he says, "I'm just joking. Jeez." I calm down. I give out a half-hearted chuckle. He frowns at me. "It was just a joke!" He exclaims. I smile and walk away.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Show time. After a couple minutes kids start pouring in. After a few minutes of greeting, nothing really happens. After an hour nothing still happens. Until, "Alex." I turn around to meet Mr. Fazbear. "What?" I ask. "You and Jeremy still hasn't moved that crate from the Storage Room." Oh crap. "So get Jeremy and move it out." He says seriously. I go out and find Jeremy. I tell him what we need to do and he agrees to get it over with.

We walk in the room. Last time I was here I got an injury on my head. I hope that doesn't happen again. I look at the crate that was looming over me. I sigh and grab the edge. Jeremy does too and we hoist it upwards. We struggle with it of how heavy it is. After an hour we finally get it out of the room. We set it down in the office. I wipe the sweat off of my eyebrows. "Finally done." Me and Jeremy say at the same time.

I walk out of the office then get stopped by Mr. Fazbear. "What now?" I think, but don't say. "I have another favor for you two." He says seriously. "What is it?" I say politely. "Get the animatronic out of its crate." Me and Jeremy nod and walk back into the office. Then we realized we had no tools to do the job. "Umm..." I say. We look at each other confused. "We need a crowbar or something..." Jeremy says slowly. I nod and walk in the crowbar. This will be easy I think. Then I realize how big the room is.

After thirty minutes we finally find a crowbar. "That took forever!" I exclaim walking out the room. "Yeah it diiii..." We both realized how tall the crate was. "You got to be kidding me!" We both exclaim. I sigh and put the crowbar on the desk. "Lets get a stepstool." I say walking back in the storage room. "Yep." Jeremy say walking in behind me.

After ANOTHER thirty minutes we find it. We carry it to the side of the crate. I climb it with the crowbar in my hand. I stab it in the edge and pull back. After a few minutes it finally comes off. And just as I expected. The Marionette was there. I sigh and climb down. "Done!" I yell high-fiving Jeremy. "Finally!" Jeremy yells. We walk out of the room and TF pops in my mind.

"Guess I'll check on TF." I say to Jeremy. He nods and I walk off to Kids Cove. I walk in and see TF. All mangled just like the game. I keep my cool and walk over to her, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Why do those kids always take me apart!? I was a mess. I couldn't move or speak. Then Alex walks in. Where was he before? Worry floods his eyes. He begins to walk over to me, taking a deep breath. "Again TF?" He say kneeling down. I can't move or anything so I can only watch. "They got you bad this time." He stares at me worry in his eyes. I still can't move. I try and try.

"You awake?" He says jokingly, while shaking me. I keep trying to move to tell him ok. I try my hardest and steam starts spewing out of me. I immediately panic. Then words flash across my eyes. "Switching Free-roaming mode to AI-mode." I panic even more. I see Alex starting to back away.

He's scared of me! Then suddenly I'm moving. I somehow climb the wall, then the ceiling. Actually I would too. Alex says something. My oil that I have starts leaking out of me. Then sparks start to fly everywhere and I start to bite towards Alex. I'm forced to watch. everything goes in slow-motion as I see Alex looking terrified. I also see a child standing in the doorway.

At the last second someone shoves Alex out of the way. I bite that someone. I couldn't stop. I try but I'm in my AI-mode. I hear screams. Screams everywhere. I can hear Alex digging in my head trying to find my switch that turns off my movements. The other animatronics come in looking either, horrified, shocked, or mad.

Word flash across my eyes. "Movements turned off." I send more sparks and fall to the ground. I would've cried but I couldn't. Even if I could I wouldn't. Because then I see the fire.

* * *

I turn the switch the opposite direction. I then quickly pull my hand out. Sparks flew everywhere. I followed one to where it landed on one of the curtains of TF's stage. It lit up like a blaze. Then TF fell on the ground. I looked at her for a second then I looked to the man who saved my life. It was one of my co-workers. Johnny. I didn't really know him that much so I didn't know why he would save me.

I notice that the fire spreads to the roof. Without thinking I grab Johnny's shoulders and drag him outside. Phone guy said that the victim of the Bite of 87 survived. I didn't want to take any chances though. The Toys stayed inside to get everyone out of the blaze while the originals followed me outside.

The originals kick into their medical programming and do all they can to save Johnny's life. I still wasn't scared of the animatronics. But I felt scared for THEM when the ceiling collapses right infront of the front entrance. The only way in and out of the building. The ambulance gets here and they take Johnny. Thomas and Jeremy got out of the building. Jeremy decides to stay behind while Thomas goes to go to the hospital to see Johnny. I hop in the car with Thomas. When were less then a block away but out of the view of the originals I tell him to stop.

He does. Without thinking of the dangers ahead. Without thinking I can die. I jump out of the car and run to the burning pizzeria. I hear Thomas call me back but I ignore him. The originals and Jeremy don't see me when I get to the side. I jump through a window.

I roll on the ground and ignore the cut I got from the glass. I decide to get the hardest one first. On my way I find Bon. "What are you doing here!?" He yells. Ignoring his question I yell, "There's a smashed window! Get the others and get out of here!" I point to the glass window. He nods and runs away. I turn to where my target is. Kids Cove.

I run in. There was fire all around but there was a patch of nothing leading right to where TF was. I rush to her without thinking. I try to lift her up but she's too heavy. Instead I drag her out. We make it to the main dining hall when I hear creaks and groans. Then roof falls down.

 **(A/N Important! Anyways there is three endings and only one true ending. Choose wisely.)**

* * *

 **Ending 1**

I hear creaks and groans. Alex drops me on the ground while diving to the ground, beside me. The roof falls down. About a second later I find us to be in an igloo type-thing made out of ruble. That was lucky. But it seems our luck runs out as smoke starts to fill the igloo we are in. Alex sits up and looks around. His eyes land on me.

He scoots over to me while smoke is still filling the small room. He starts to cough madly. He sits me up and hugs me tightly. I feel warm inside. After a minute of coughing and hugging he says, "I love you." Then his grip loosens and he falls to the floor. I fall to the floor beside him. I'm forced to watch as his eyes roll in the back of his head. I want to scream but I can't. I want to help but I can't. After a minute light seems through as fire-fighters look in the rubble. They find me and Alex. Well, me and dead Alex.

 **Bad End**

* * *

 **Ending 2**

I dive on the floor next to TF. Rubble lands on me and I scream. Some land on TF as well but she doesn't scream. She can't. All the weight that's on me is unbearable and I can't keep it. I look over to TF and watch as the rubble crushes her. Then it crushes me.

 **Bad End**

* * *

 **Ending 3**

I flinch as the roof crashes around me. Around. I look around and see everything landed around me and TF. I quickly drag TF away from the scene to the smashed window. The Toys help me get out and TF out of the window.

After a minute of asking if everyone is alright we walk to the front of the pizzeria. Fire-fighters and paramedics were around the scene. There was a van also. I catch a glimpse of the originals inside before the door was closed. Jeremy rushes to me. "Dude are you ok!? Thomas told me what happened! Your lucky your alive!" He yells. I simply smile.

 **Boom! Done! I didn't get three thousand words but it turned out good. As always, this is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


	12. Reunion

**Hello everybody! We are nearing the end. But don't worry there will be a sequel or maybe even a prequel. There might even be a bonus story. I have plans for Alex.**

 **Alex: "What are you getting at?"**

 **Me: "You'll see."**

 **Fred: "Disclaimer: Zach doesn't own me or any of the others. Only Alex and Thomas. He also doesn't own any brands or songs if they show up."**

 **Me: "Good! Lets do this!"**

Suddenly I get pulled to the side forcefully. "What were you thinking!" Thomas yells in my face. "What do you mean?" I say calmly. "You almost got yourself killed by saving some robots!" He yells. Silence fills the air. I could basically feel the tension in the air. "What I-I mean was..." Thomas starts. I cut him off before he could finish. "Some robots! Their way more than that and you know it!" I scream, grabbing his shoulders. I could feel rage boiling inside of me. "TF bit Johnny, Alex!"

"Its not her fault!" I scream. "How would you know?!" My rage freezes. "I don't..." I say. He shoves me away. "And stay away from me!" He yells. I stare at him in shock. "I agree with Thomas, Alex." Jeremy says. I look at him. My now new life seems to fall apart in pieces. "In fact I think you need to go away from them." Jeremy says, grabbing my arm. Before I can process what's happening he drags me away.

I try to struggle out of his grip but it only tightens. I look over my shoulder to the Toys. They stare at me in shock. Of what I did. I keep trying to struggle but Thomas takes ahold of my other arm. Another van shows up with the police. The police were hesitant about getting close to the Toys. But they managed to get them in the van. I keep struggling trying to get to them. Then the van door shuts and it drives away.

Thomas and Jeremy let go of me and my first move was to go after the vehicle. But I stopped shortly after knowing it wouldn't do any good. I look back to Jeremy and Thomas. I felt my rage boil up inside me but I cool it down. I walk away. Not showing any acknowledgement that they exist. I walk towards my apartment, knowing that I failed the animatronics.

 **Two months later**

I walk inside my new house. All I have been doing for the past two months was work. I got a new job and worked as much as I could for my master plan. Today was the day. I change into a Polo shirt with fancy pants. I do all I can to get ready. I have a few minutes to do whatever I want so I go to the news channel. "Massive accident at Jurassic Park!" I laugh. I knew this would happen.

I stand up and walk out the door. I climb in my new car and drive to my destination. I pass the bend where I crashed and was first teleported to this dimension. I sigh. Sometimes I forget where I was from. I reach my destination. I hop out of my car and walk inside. Only a few people was here. That will make it easier. I stare at the auctioneer. "Toy Freddy!" He calls out. I immediately raise my hand.

* * *

We've been worrying about this day ever since we heard about it. We were left to rot in this storage room waiting for this day. All we have doing was worrying. Fred kept telling us that maybe no one would by us. But I noticed the look in his eye when he says it. I saw another side of Bon I haven't seen before. He was normally cheery and looking at everything in a positive way. But now he's only just moping around, talking to no one.

There have been to many tries to count, to fix me. They all failed. I lean on the wall motionless. Talking to nobody. I would but I can't. They flipped my movements back on but I just moved around saying random things. It was because I was in my AI-mode. They turned it off shortly after. We all lie still. Waiting. We hear the auctioneer yelling. Yelling our names. Their selling us like were nothing. Just a piece of metal.

Then suddenly the yelling stops. It ended. Some random human bought us. I wanted to scream. Some people come in and carry us out of the room. "I want to see them now." I hear a voice say. It sounds like I knew the person before. I couldn't remember who though. We were in that room only with our words to accompany us that we didn't even try to remember when we worked at the pizzeria.

"Sorry, no can do. We will ship them to your house, then you can see them." I hear another voice say. "No! I want to see them now!" I hear the first voice say. Along with a slam on a desk. "We can't sir." The second voice says. "Fine!" I hear the first voice yell. I hear angry footsteps walk away. We get loaded in a van and the door shuts.

After a minute we start to shift around. Well, them. Not me. "Who do you think it is?" I hear TC say behind me. "I don't know and I don't care. I just hope he treats us right." Bon says angrily. "It might be a girl." TC points out. "No, that guy said _sir._ It has to be a guy." Bon says. "Ok..." TC says. That was the first I hear Bon talk ever since we were locked in that room.

The van starts to move and I slide across the floor. TC catches hold to me before I could more. "Sorry..." She says sadly. She lays me against the wall and sits beside me. The rest do the same. We stay silent the whole rest of the ride.

The van stops suddenly. "We're here." Bon says angrily. "Yeah..." TC says. Fred stays silent. "Here..." TC say, pointing my head to the door. "Can I see them now?" I hear the same voice as before say. "Yes." The door slides open and it shows two shadowy figures outside. When I adjust to the sudden light I see who is out side the van. I couldn't believe it was. "Alex..." I hear everyone whisper.

* * *

"Can I see them now?" I say. "Yes." The other man says, unlocking the van door. He slides it open and I peer inside. I see that the animatronics are facing the doorway. "Alex..." I hear them whisper. Luckily the other man doesn't hear. "There you go. Happy?" He says. I smile and say, "Yes. Also I think I got it from here."

"Okay, good luck." He says. Then he walks away. I waste no time hopping in the van. "Hey guys." I say. About a half second later I'm developed in a massive group hug.

 **There we go. Warning: The next chapter is the FINAL chapter. Then a sequel. I have plans for Alex. Also for those close inspectors, this turns into a nightmare. You'll see what I mean... As always, this is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


	13. Happy Ending?

**Guys before we start this I want to say something... Thank you. I never thought I would make it this far. Freaking twenty-two thousand words in this story. With twelve GOOD reviews. None bad... Some are even saying that I'm the best writer they seen for FNAF. I first started this because I wanted something to do in my free time but now I see that its to make content for other people. And the other people are you! Person reading this. You don't know who I am at all! Only that I exist and I make decent stories, but you still like my stories. It feels good I'm not going to lie. I have fun doing it. Its also good to know that people are reading my stories on a daily basis. I'm talking to Five Nights At Corpse Party for crying out loud. You have no idea how it feels unless it happened to you. Anyways lets get on with the story because I know people are dying to see the final chapter. Then the sequel. Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters. I also don't own any brands or songs if they show up. Lets start this.**

"Yeah I know. Its Alex! Its Alex!" I say sarcastically. They let go of me with smiles on their faces. "How..?" Bon starts. "Just know my plan worked." I say. He nods. "lets get you guys fixed." I say looking around on over at TF. I could practically sense a smile on her face. "Great idea!" TC says in her chirpy tone. I smile and say, "Get TF and I'll call the mechanic." She nods and walks over to TF. I jump out of the van with Bon and Fred behind me.

"I don't think we'll fit in your apartment, Alex." Fred says seriously. Without hesitating I say, "I don't have an apartment anymore, I have a house." I almost laugh at Fred's stunned look. "Really?! Do you have Monopoly?" Bon asks excitedly. He's back to his old self. "Yes, Bon." I say opening my front door. "Awesome!"

Bon runs inside while Fred walks in. I smile at how excited Bon looks and how surprised Fred looks. I walk back outside to check on the girls. I watch as TC hops down from the van with TF in her arms. "Where are we at, Alex?" TC asks. "At my new house." I say. "Cool!" She says happily, walking inside. I follow them inside and see that Bon was running around trying everything he could.

I laugh and close the door. I walk to my home-phone and dial the mechanics number. I tell him that I need someone to fix the animatronics that I recently bought. "You bought those death machines?!" The man on the phone exclaims. "And you want somebody to fix them! That's a death sentence!" That stung. But I reply strongly, looking over at the animatronics. "Yes, yes I did. And I'm happy I did too."

"Fine! I'll send someone over." The man on the phone says, defeated. I smirk and say, "Good." Then I hang up. Maybe that wasn't the best way but I got someone to fix them. After thirty minutes I hear the doorbell ring. "Ok, everyone stay perfectly still." I say to the animatronics. Immediately then stop what they were doing and don't move a... umm... muscle? I don't know what to call it. It looks like they just became statues. Impressive.

I open the door and see a man standing there holding a toolbox. "You must be Alex." He says. I nod and open the door wider to let him in. He walks in and surveys the room. "So you want me to fix those robots?" He asks. "Their animatronics. And yes." I say to him. He nods and gets to work.

After about two hours he finally finishes the last one. I pay him and he leaves. "Ok you guys can move now." I say to them. They do and test out everything. I look over at TF and see she wasn't moving at all. I knew why so I walk up to her and flip the switch to turn on her movements. I instantly get pulled into a hug. I hug her back.

* * *

 **Five years later**

I walk inside angrily. I got fired just because one little mistake. I hated that job anyways. I look around a see the Toys are no where to be seen. Probably doing something in their rooms. I look at the newspaper in my hand. Might as well find another job. I sit on the couch and open it. After looking for a while one catches my attention. "Freddy Fazbears Pi.."

My eyes open when I recognize the name. I study the picture and see that the originals are there. "It'll be nice to meet old friends." I say out loud before pulling my phone out.

 **I know. Its short. I got this out quickly. Well at least you got the chapter? Right?... As always, this is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


End file.
